


amami names his plant

by RoboticShark



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Fic, kiibo is just there, this is a hell train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticShark/pseuds/RoboticShark
Summary: kaede akamatsu  sees something that she shouldnt seethis is a crack fic





	amami names his plant

**Author's Note:**

> i found this crack fic i made from last year so uh have fun

Kaede Akamatsu is here, She’s the pianist. She’s stuck in a room. the room was dark and lightly lit. She sat in the room, She saw a green thing at the corner of the room. She looked to the right. She saw Rantarou Amami. her friend. He’s curled up the floor and his ahoges are dying. She can hear him saying “someone please water my crops…”

 

she grabbed kiibo by his ahoge and tried to whacked him to a wall but it didn’t fucking work

 

amami is screaming now. his crops is not watered and he will die of thirst ™

 

suddenly there was rain and it killed the roof the room and it watered amami. his ahoges started to go back to normal and a flower pops up between both of his ahoges.

 

amami is happy.

 

Kaede looked to amami. “thot what the fuck is at your head” she asked.

 

“it’s my plant, i’m naming it.” amami responded, pointing his finger at the flower at the top of his head.

 

before kaede could answer, amami has already answered the question.

 

“i’m naming it penis” answered his own question happily. leaving kaede confused.

 

“kaede please remove the plant off my head i want to hold my penis” amami asked.

 

kaede doesn’t know what to do now.

 

she looked over to kiibo, who was extremely confused on what’s going on.

 

“kiibo take the penis off amami’s head or i will turn your arm into a lamp” kaede spoke.

 

“ok piano baka” kiibo gently took penis off amami;s head and give it to amami.

 

“.... my penis…” amami is crying now, he loves his penis.

  
  


that was a day of the squad.


End file.
